A Rainy Day Afternoon
by Allura99
Summary: A Serena/Darien fanfic. When Serena is caught in a rainstorm, she finds an unlikely hero in Darien.
1. Part 1

A Rainy Day Afternoon  
  
Part 2  
  
[All standard disclaimers apply.]  
  
  
  
Serena ran down the nearly vacant sidewalk, intent on reaching the bus stop around the corner. She ignored the muddy water that splashed on her as she ran. 'I'll be safe and dry in a few minutes,' she thought to herself.  
  
She round the corner, elated as the bus stop came into view. 'I made it,' she rejoiced inside. 'With a full minute to spare.'  
  
Peals of thunder made Serena cried out and cling to the person next to her.  
  
"Hey!" the young teenage boy protested, pushing Serena off of him. "Get lost, weirdo."  
  
Serena landed on her butt in a huge puddle, water welling over her.  
  
"You creep!" she screamed. Then, the bus approached, throwing more water on her. Looking over his shoulder, the guy laughed and boarded the bus.  
  
"Wait!" Serena cried, trying to get up. One of her boots skidded on some mud and sent her back into the puddle. Ignoring her protests, the bus departed.  
  
"Oh, man!" she groaned, examining her situation. "I guess I'll walk." Looking at her muddy legs, she muttered, "I'm already wet."  
  
"What are you doing, Meatball Head?!" a voice called.  
  
Serena looked over her shoulder and groaned. 'It's that jerk, Darien!' she fumed. 'Why did he, of all people, have to see me like this!'  
  
"Oh, it's you," she spat.  
  
Smiling, he stopped beside her, holding the umbrella over them. "You might want to get out of that puddle, before you catch your death of cold."  
  
"I'm f--Achoo." Serena gave him a haughty look. "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Come on, Meatball Head," Darien said, exasperated. "Don't be stupid."  
  
"My name is Serena!" she yelled. "And I don't need--Achoo! I don't need your help!"  
  
"Serena, please. Don't let your stubbornness make you foolish."  
  
His tone and the look of concern on his face surprised her. Slowly, he held out his hand to help her up. Silently, she took it and rose to her feet.  
  
"Where are you heading? This isn't your part of town," he asked casually.  
  
"I had been over at Lita's. And was on my way to Ami's for a study group," Serena answered cautiously. "I just missed the last bus."  
  
Another crash of thunder made Serena jumped. When she opened her eyes, she was clinging to Darien. "Uh, sorry. I hate thunder," she explained meekly, feeling her cheeks flame.  
  
Darien gave a good-natured smile. "It's okay." Sighing, he glanced at the pouring rain and the nearly vacant streets. "Well, it's too far to walk to Ami's, even if you were dry. Come on," he said, taking her arm.  
  
Dumbfounded, she walked with him. "Uh, where are we going?"  
  
"To my place," he answered nonchalantly.  
  
"That's okay," Serena cried, stopping. "You don't have to worry--Achoo- about me, Darien. I'll be fine. Achoo!"  
  
Darien grabbed her arm again. "Look, you're already sneezing and drenched to the bone. Even I wouldn't leave someone like you to walk around like that."  
  
Serena gaped at him, not knowing whether to be flatter or offended.  
  
"I'm trying to be nice, Serena. So, no more protests?"  
  
Sneezing, she nodded.  
  
"Good," Darien said, and they began the short walk to his apartment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow, Darien, your place is beautiful," Serena said as soon as he opened the door.  
  
Smiling, he looked from her awed expression to his simple, yet well- furnished apartment. "Thank you," he said. He helped her with her slicker and boots, and then took them to a small room to the left of the front door.  
  
"Come on, you need a warm bath," he said, leading her into the bedroom.  
  
She immediately stopped. "I'm fine, Darien. Really. Achoo!"  
  
His dark blue eyes narrowed. "I thought there would be no more protests. Besides, Ms. Tsukino, all propriety will be observed."  
  
Cheeks flaming, she let him show her where the bathroom was. She had to admit that the apartment was gorgeous. It also made her realize how much she didn't know about Darien.  
  
"Just place your wet clothes outside the door and I will put them in the washer. But right now, I'll go make some hot chocolate."  
  
As he turned to go, Serena grabbed his arm, surprising the two of them. "Uh, I just wanted to thank you," she said hesitantly.  
  
He smiled, his whole face full of warmth. "No problem, Meatball Head." Giving her a cocky half-smile, he headed toward the kitchen. 'My pleasure,' he thought, as he placed a kettle on the stove.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena wiped steam off the mirror, as she studied her reflection in the mirror. 'Who would have thought that Darien, of all people, would rescued me like that!' His sudden kindness threw her for a loop, confusing her. She couldn't justify hating him anymore.  
  
She knew that she would have to face him sooner or later, but later was looking like a better option. Making sure the towel was wrapped tight, she cautiously opened the door. She froze as soon as she saw the room.  
  
Darien was laying a shirt across the bed. Hearing the door opened, he glanced at the bathroom door. What he saw made him stop in mid-action.  
  
Serena was wrapped in one of his towels, her damp hair falling way below her knees. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of her shower, and the clinging drops of water sparkled off her skin. She looked like some sort of nymph, or a goddess. The vision had stopped his heart.  
  
"Uh, Darien," she stammered, finally able to break away from his stare, "I didn't know you were in here."  
  
"I am just leaving some clothes that might fit you, while your other clothes dried," he answered. An awkward silence ensued, before Darien cleared his throat. "I'll go check on the hot chocolate while you change."  
  
Still uneasy, Serena nodded. Darien turned to leave the room, willing himself to walk past her without another look. He wasn't sure what he would do if he did. As soon as he had closed the door, he began cursing himself, but the image of Serena standing in the doorway of his bathroom still plagued his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Her hair was still loose and wet, since she had been unable to find a hairdryer in Darien's bathroom. Looking around the apartment, she decided to make her way to the kitchen.  
  
Darien met her at the entry, carrying a tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a platter of cookies. Smiling, he gestured for her to be seated on the couch. Then, he proceeded to place the tray on the small table in front of her.  
  
"Your clothes still lack a few minutes, so I thought I would offer you some cookies with your hot chocolate." He shrugged. "I thought you might be hungry."  
  
"I'm not all stomach, Darien," she retorted, retreating further into the couch. "I didn't ask for you to bring me here."  
  
Darien stared at her for a moment before regaining his composure. "I didn't mean to offend you, Serena. I thought that some cookies would be nice to go along with the hot chocolate."  
  
Again, Serena felt her face flame. 'Why am I being so sensitive around Darien?' she thought. "I'm sorry," she murmured and forced herself to face him.  
  
"Come on," he said, gesturing to the tray. "The drinks are getting cold."  
  
The two just sat and looked at each other, occasionally sipping their drinks or nibbling on a cookie. The ringing of the telephone saved them. Wordlessly, Darien rose to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Darien glanced over his shoulder at Serena, as he listened to the person on the other end. "Yeah, she's here. Just a moment."  
  
Turning completely around, Darien faced. "Serena, it's for you."  
  
Surprised, Serena stood up with her mug of hot chocolate and took the phone from Darien. "Hello?"  
  
"Serena, what's going on?! Why are you at Darien's?!" Ami cried.  
  
"Oh, God, Ami! I'm sorry. I completely forgot to call," Serena answered. She glanced over at Darien and was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't smirking at another of her mistakes.  
  
"Serena!" Ami called.  
  
"Oh, well, some jerk at the bus stop threw me in a puddle, and Darien came along and brought me to his place--Achoo-to dry out."  
  
"Well, you had me worried. I called Lita and she didn't know where you were. She thought that you had caught the bus."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ami. Can we still have the study group tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, Serena."  
  
"Thanks, Ami. You're a real lifesaver. Oh, if my parents call, will you cover for me?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," Ami laughed. "Well, see you tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget."  
  
"I won't. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Then, Serena hung up the phone. She turned to go back to the couch, but she found Darien leaning against the couch near her. She suddenly felt nervous.  
  
"That was Ami. I forgot to call her. She's been pretty worried, I guess."  
  
"She sounded like it," Darien agreed.  
  
"I wonder why she thought to call here of all places. This was probably the last place she expected to find me."  
  
"Really, Serena? Am I that bad?" Darien asked, a slightly hurt look on his face.  
  
"Well, no," she stammered, suddenly very nervous. "We just don't know each other, I guess."  
  
Darien stood up and walked over to her. "Is that the problem?"  
  
Serena looked down at her mug of now luke-warm chocolate. "Well, you hate me, Darien. I realize that, and I didn't want you to feel like you have to be nice to me."  
  
Stepping near, he gently took the mug from her hands, placing in on the telephone table. With nothing in her hands, she was forced to look at him. Immediately, she was transfixed by his brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"I don't hate you, Serena. I never had." He sighed, breaking her heart into a million pieces. "There are a lot of misunderstanding between us, but I hope that we could become friends."  
  
"Darien, I don't know what to say," she said, still spellbound.  
  
Slowly, his face came closer to hers, and she closed her eyes. The kiss was so soft, it was almost unbelievable. Gently, his arms closed around her, pulling her closer to him. In response, her arms closed around his neck.  
  
'What am I doing?' a part of his mind scream. Another part answered, 'This feels so right.' At this moment, nothing else mattered to him but Serena. She was in his apartment, in his clothes, with her beautiful damp hair smelling of his shampoo.  
  
'Oh, my God!' Serena thought, as the kiss became more passionate. 'I am kissing Darien!' But it didn't matter. This Darien, the one whose arms felt like home, was somehow different and yet the same as the one who called her "Meatball Head."  
  
Then, the phone rang.  
  
"Go away," Darien muttered, placing another kiss on Serena's cheek. The phone rang again, seemingly more insistent. Serena gently pulled away with a puzzled look. Reluctantly, he answered the phone.  
  
"Hello," he growled. Then, he became somewhat sheepish. "No, Ami, we're not fighting. Here she is." He handed her the phone.  
  
Blushing, she turned slightly away from him. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Serena. Was I interrupting something?"  
  
"Oh, no, Ami. So, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, your parents just called and they are wanting you home pretty soon. I told them you were in the bathroom and I would give you the message."  
  
"Okay, Ami. Thanks. I'll leave real soon. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye." The connection was broken.  
  
Hanging up the phone, she turned and faced Darien. Seeing her apprehension, he took a step away from her.  
  
"I'll go check on your clothes," he explained, heading for the room by the front door.  
  
"Okay," she murmured and sat down on the couch, taking the cold mug with her.  
  
'Me and Darien! This is way weird,' she thought. Yet, the kiss, or the kisses, had been great. 'How can I ever face him again!'  
  
In the cramped laundry room, Darien was berating himself. 'How could you, man? She's only 15, and you're in college. And Serena the Hyena!' But he couldn't get rid of the smell of her damp hair and how good it felt to hold her. Things had been incredibly altered.  
  
Luckily, Serena's clothes were dry. Wordlessly, she took them and entered his bedroom to change. In a few minutes, she emerged dressed and her hair in her trademark pigtails.  
  
"I need to go home. My parents are worried," she explained. "Can I have my coat and boots?"  
  
"Okay, but let give you a ride home."  
  
She shook her head. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Look, Serena, I apologize for overstepping the line. It's dark and it's still raining. I'd go crazy if I knew that you were alone in that."  
  
Seeing how resolute he was, Serena gave in. She was glad, too glad, that Darien was concerned about her. After she got on her boots and coat, they began to leave the apartment.  
  
"Wait," Darien said, before closing the door. "I forgot something. I'll be right back."  
  
Before she could answer, he reentered the apartment, leaving her in the hallway. A few moments later, he emerged with a coat. "It might be cold."  
  
Wordlessly, she nodded. She followed him as he led her to the garage in the basement of the apartment complex.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien expertly pulled the car alongside the curb in front of her house. "Your house is nice," he commented.  
  
"Yeah," she replied absently, leaning over to unfasten her seatbelt.  
  
"Serena, wait," he said, as she reached for the door handle. "I brought you these. I hope you enjoy them."  
  
He handed her a clear-wrapped package of cookies. "Think of them as a peace offering."  
  
"You made these?" Serena asked, studying the pile of cookies in her lap.  
  
"Yeah," he shrugged.  
  
"Thank you," she said, and impulsively gave him a hug. Realizing what she had done, she quickly got out and ran into the house.  
  
Stunned, Darien watched her as she ran up the sidewalk to the door and dashed inside. A moment later, he cranked the car and headed back into the apartment. Hours later, when sleep was elusive, he remembered every moment of that afternoon. When sleep finally came, Serena was in his dreams and he couldn't let go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Serena, honey, is that you?" her mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, Mom," Serena called, answering. She pulled off her boot and hung her coat by the door.  
  
"So, how did it go at Ami's?" her mother asked, entering the hallway.  
  
"It was okay," Serena replied, picking up her package of cookies.  
  
"Wow, did your friend, Lita, make you those cookies? They look great!"  
  
"They're a special batch," Serena said with a dreamy look.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" her mother asked, giving her daughter a concerned look.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, it's just been a long day."  
  
"Well, I saved you some dinner if you are hungry."  
  
Serena shook her head. "I ate at Ami's. I think I'll go to bed now, Mom."  
  
"Okay, sweet dreams, Serena."  
  
"'Night, Mom." Then, Serena bounded up the stairs to her room. Looking out her window at the moon, she wondered how she now could decide between Tuxedo Mask and Darien. 


	2. Part 2

A Rainy Day Afternoon  
  
Part 2  
  
[All standard disclaimers apply.]  
  
  
  
Luna pushed her head through the crack in Serena's door, using a back paw to close. "Serena," the cat called. "I was wanting to talk . . ."  
  
Serena was sitting on her bed, nibbling on a cookie with a dreamy look in her eyes. Luna padded closer to the bed, but Serena never acknowledged her presence, her eyes still in a trance. Sniffing, Luna noticed a plate of cookies beside the girl.  
  
"Serena!" the cat cried annoyed. Frustrated, Luna gave the girl a small bite on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" the girl cried, rubbing her arm. "Luna, what was that for?!"  
  
"I was wanting to talk to you about some Scout business!" Luna retorted, jumping off the bed.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I've gotta run, Luna! I want to be early for school," Serena said breathlessly, rushing to grab her coat and other essentials. "Can we talk about it some other time?  
  
"Early for school?! Luna exclaimed.  
  
Serena gave the cat an evil look before resuming her rushing. Luna sighed, watching the familiar display with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Why the rush?" She ate a chunk of cookie that Serena had allowed to drop on the floor. "These cookies are great! Is it Lita's new recipe?"  
  
Serena halted in her tracks before rushing to bed. She snatched the plate of cookies and protectively recovered the plate with some plastic wrap.  
  
"Greedy cat! These cookies are for me!" the girl cried vehemently. With an air of injured dignity, Serena placed the cookies of a top shelf of a relatively empty bookcase. Then, without looking at Luna, Serena picked up her coat and her bag and left the room.  
  
Luna stared at the door in bewilderment. "What's so special about those cookies anyway?" she mumbled aloud. She made a mental note to ask Lita.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena strolled down the sidewalk, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. Since she had arrived early at school, surprising Miss Haruna and her classmates, she had left school at the usual time. She was now going to her few hours of free time at the arcade.  
  
'Maybe I'll see Darien,' she thought happily, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.  
  
Last night in her dreams she had relived their kiss over and over in her mind. For the first time in a while, she had woken up, feeling like she could handle all her responsibilities.  
  
Serena quickly found herself outside the entrance of the arcade. She walked through the automatic doors, shivering as the cooler air of the building hit her face. She headed directly over to the counter.  
  
"Hey, Andrew."  
  
The blonde arcade employee turned from his wiping and smiled at Serena. "Hey, Serena. Wow, you're not usually here before four o'clock," Andrew commented.  
  
Serena smiled. "Well, I didn't have detention for once. I actually got to school early. I've had a great day."  
  
"Well, you look happier than I have seen you in a while, Serena," Andrew said. "And such a good day deserves some celebration. How about a milkshake on me?"  
  
Serena hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Come on, Serena. My treat," Andrew continued.  
  
"Okay, a chocolate one."  
  
"Double chocolate," Andrew said, as Serena giggled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on. Come on," Serena chanted, desperate to maneuver Sailor V to the end of the level. Her good day was really paying off. She had never made to this level in the game before. "Just a little bit more," she coaxed.  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head!"  
  
"No!!" Serena wailed, as Sailor V bit the dust. She spun to face the interrupter. "Darien, you just made me lose the game, again!"  
  
"Lower the decibels," Darien retorted, leaning casually against a counter. "Besides, I was probably doing you a favor. You'll go blind playing those video games."  
  
Serena saw several shades of red, as she noticed the smirking grin on Darien's face. 'I was an idiot to believe he could change!' she thought, feeling her good day slipping away.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help, not now and definitely not yesterday!" she yelled, her fists balled.  
  
"Well, I can't stand to see someone drowning in the rain. And you were looked like a drowned rat yesterday, Meatball Head."  
  
"A rat!!" she gasped, unconsciously narrowing the distance between them. "Next time leave me in the rain where you found me. I prefer the sidewalk to your apartment any day!"  
  
Andrew walked to the yelling pair, standing on the other side of the counter, behind Darien. "Wow, Serena, you went to Darien's apartment yesterday?"  
  
"It's not what you think, Andrew!" two voices cried simultaneously, neither looking away.  
  
"Gee, I can take a hint," Andrew replied meekly but not without noticing the blushes on both Serena's and Darien's faces. 'What's up with these two now?' he wondered. Shrugging, he resumed his cleaning.  
  
"Anyway, did you like the cookies?" Darien asked with an exaggerated casualness.  
  
Serena was speechless for a moment, amazed at the complete 180 that Darien had just made. 'He's being nice to me now. I don't get him!' "Yes," she said quietly, not trusting herself to look at him. "They are delicious."  
  
Darien's heart did flip-flops in his chest. 'She liked them!' "I'm glad," he replied with almost icy calmness.  
  
Glancing at her watch without seeing the numbers, Serena stood up. "Gotta go," she mumbled. Without a further look, she turned to go.  
  
"Serena, wait! Let me walk you home," Darien offered before he could get control of himself. 'Face it, man,' a voice said. 'You'd do anything to be with her.' He stubbornly brushed the thought aside.  
  
Serena stared at him a moment with a look of pained confusion in her eyes. "That's okay," she said quietly. "I'd prefer to be alone." Without a further look or comment, she left the arcade.  
  
Darien stood motionlessly, staring at the entrance and the quickly receding form. Andrew, noticing his friend's odd behavior, returned to the counter. Darien continued staring at the door.  
  
"Hey, Darien, something wrong?" Andrew asked, still wiping a glass.  
  
Turning around, Darien resumed his usual arrogant persona. "Nah, Andrew. You?"  
  
"I'm great," Andrew replied, eying Darien suspiciously. "Want to talk about what happened yesterday afternoon in your apartment?"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and sat down on a stool. "Look, nothing happened yesterday. Period. Serena got caught in the rain and I took her to my place to dry off. Then I took her home. End of story."  
  
"Okay. Can't blame a guy for being curious, though, Darien. It's not every day that a beautiful girl yells about being in your apartment in a public place."  
  
Darien gave a bitter smile, noticing a few stares in his direction. "Yeah, not every day that a beautiful girl wishes that you would fall off the earth," he muttered.  
  
"Repeat that."  
  
"Never mind, Andrew," Darien said, shrugging. "I'd better go. I think I'll take a walk before heading home. See you later, okay?"  
  
"Sure, man. No problem."  
  
Darien stood up and headed toward the entrance of the arcade.  
  
"Hey, Darien!"  
  
Darien slowly turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"That little exchange earlier will be kept a secret," Andrew said with an evil grin.  
  
Darien glared before walking off. As the automatic doors swished closed behind him, Andrew let out a whistle. More was going on between Darien and Serena than anyone knew about. Andrew was certain. 


	3. Part 3

A Rainy Day Afternoon  
  
Part 3  
  
[All standard disclaimers apply.]  
  
  
  
Darien looked down the sidewalk, the afternoon crowd bustling around him, as he headed down his apartment. The idea of going back to his lonely apartment chilled him. Making up his mind, he turned in the opposite direction, hoping he could catch Serena.  
  
Within moments, he was able to see the familiar pigtails in the sea of the afternoon crowd. He pushed his way closer to her, but as he did he noticed that her head was down and that her shoulders were shaking.  
  
'Did I do that to her?' he asked himself, pausing for a moment. 'You bet you did,' a part of his mind answered.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he pushed harder through the people. He was soon directly behind her, barely able to hear her sobs. He kicked himself mentally for hurting this young girl so much.  
  
"Serena," he called softly.  
  
She halted, spinning to face him with red, tear-filled eyes. "I don't need to talk to you right now, Darien," she said. Turning, she began to walk away.  
  
'She's not getting away so easily,' Darien thought. He grabbed her elbow, pulling her into an ally away from the crowded sidewalk.  
  
"Leave me alone, Darien!" Serena cried, trying to pull her arm free.  
  
In response, Darien backed her against a wall, trapping between his arms. Realizing that she was trapped by the one person she didn't want to see, Serena just glared at him. Seeing her anger, Darien sighed and softened his posture some but still keeping her trapped against the wall.  
  
"Do you want to explain what happened at the arcade?" Darien asked softly.  
  
Serena pressed herself further against the wall, attempting to escape his intense blue eyes.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Darien," her voice cracking on his name. "I want to either be nice to me all the time or mean to me all the time. This back and forth is driving me crazy."  
  
Darien sighed and looked away. "I don't mean to confuse you, Serena," he began. "It's just that I . . ."  
  
Serena eyes narrowed further. "It's just what?" she demanded, her voice cruel. When he looked away without answering, her blood boiled. With a huff, she pushed him away from her and walked past him to the opposite end of the alley.  
  
"When you have something to say to me, Darien," she called over her shoulder, "come and find me. Until then, leave me alone!"  
  
Darien watched helplessly as the gold pigtails faded from sight. He released the air that he had been unconsciously holding in his lungs. Sighing, he leaned against the wall, grudgingly noticing that the wall was warm where Serena's back had been. His heart, however, felt like ice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena wiped the cursed tears that streamed down her cheeks. Her head and her heart were filled with conflicting emotions. She felt like she was going to explode.  
  
"I need to go somewhere quiet," she whispered to herself, wiping yet another tear from her face.  
  
The mental image of the local park filled her mind, drawing memories of happier afternoons spent there with her friends. A few moments looking at the lake may give her the time she needed to sort things out. 'It's worth a try,' she thought bitterly.  
  
She forced her way with the busy crowd to the park, luckily finding a somewhat secluded, and empty, bench. The bench's cool surface was shaded by a nearby tree and offered a beautiful view of the lake and the city beyond. She sat down and drew her knees to her chest, finally releasing the tears that had threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
As her sobs subsided, Serena forced herself to analyze the events, and feelings, from the past twenty-four hours. Her heart warmed at the memory of her unlikely 'rescue' by Darien the afternoon before and fluttered at the memory of the kiss. She smiled at the remembrance of the sheepish look on his face as he had handed the plate of cookies while they sat in his car in front of her house.  
  
Gradually, her thoughts turned to the shouting match at the arcade. "Darien, why can't we be nice to each other all the time," she sobbed into her knees.  
  
The whole situation at the arcade had gotten out of control, she realized, once again drying tears with her sleeve. Why had they acted like that? Why had she gotten so angry at such a stupid nickname?  
  
Serena gazed that the lake, half hoping for some answer to come to her. Sighing, she settled deeper into the bench and watched the dying sunlight reflect on the smooth surface of the lake. As she continued her thoughts, she suddenly felt a strange sense of unease.  
  
Sitting up straight, Serena glanced around her. No one was really nearby, since most of the visitors were heading home for the evening. Suddenly, someone grabbed Serena from behind, wrapping a masculine arm across her neck and pulling against the bench.  
  
"Be still and don't say anything," a gruff voice whispered in her ear. A metallic flash of light indicated that the other hand was pointing a knife under her chin. "If you behave, everything will go smoothly."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien glanced, noticing how the afternoon had turned to evening. He had been wondering around the streets of Tokyo for hours, debating on what he should do about Serena. "When you have something to say to me," she had said, "come and find me."  
  
"The question is whether I should find you and tell you what I have to say, Meatball Head," Darien muttered, running a rough hand through his hair. He paused, deciding which direction he would take.  
  
'It's getting late,' he thought. 'I'll just go home. I'll cut through the park on the way.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
The park with its crystal blue lake and numerous trees was one of Darien's favorite places, offering an escape from everyone. Although Andrew was his best friend, there were things plaguing Darien that he could not bring himself to confide even to Andrew.  
  
'What would Andrew think of my dreamings of a beautiful princess begging for my help?' Darien thought bitterly. He stood with his hands thrust in his pants pockets, studying the calm look of the lake.  
  
A muffled whimper drew Darien's attention to a nearby park bench. Curious, he cautiously approached, immediately noticing the familiar school bag sitting next to the bench.  
  
"Give me the locket," a male voice ordered gruffly.  
  
"You don't understand," a shrill voice whispered in answer. "I can't."  
  
'Serena!' Darien's mind screamed. Collecting his wits, Darien made a wide circle around the bench and its sheltering oak, keeping within earshot.  
  
"Listen, girlie, enough games," the man growled. "Give me the locket or things start getting messy." The knife pushed tighter against the skin of her neck, drawing a small droop of blood.  
  
Serena whimpered louder, trying to pull her neck away from the knife. "I'll give you my earrings, my watch, and my bookbag," she offered. "Let me keep my locket."  
  
"This is not negotiable," the man cried angrily. Darien drew behind the pair silently, wondering what he should do.  
  
The man, dirty and in his mid-thirties, was clearly frustrated and used his free hand to grab the locket that hung on the bow of Serena's uniform. The knife was still held at Serena's neck. Darien's stomach turned as he noticed the drop of blood.  
  
Moving into action, Darien stepped behind the man, grabbing the knife hand and pulling it away from Serena's neck. Serena immediately bit the other hand and jumped from the bench, once she was free.  
  
"Drop the knife," Darien ordered, using his other arm to hold the man in a headlock. Growling, the man threw himself backwards, ramming Darien into the oak. Dazed, Darien still managed to keep his grip and drove the knife hand against the solid trunk.  
  
The man began to swear as Darien repeatedly beat his hand against the oak until the knife fell to the ground. Furious, the man elbowed Darien in the ribs. Groaning, Darien threw the man to the ground and picked up the knife.  
  
The man sprang to his feet but stilled when he realized that Darien was now holding the knife. His blood-shot eyes widen in surprise and then hatred as he recognized the man standing before him. "Something don't change, do they, Darien?" the man said.  
  
Darien's stomach churned, as he tightened his grip on the knife. Sweat beaded on his brow. The man smirked before turning and running off.  
  
Serena slowly approaching Darien as he watched the man run away. "Aren't you going to stop him?" she asked hesitantly, hugging herself tightly.  
  
Darien continued to stare into the distance. "No," he replied after a while, his voice distant. "I know who he is."  
  
"How?"  
  
Darien turned and gave her a bitter smile. "It's a long story, Serena," he sighed. He took a couple of steps and hugged her to his chest. "I'm just thankful that you're safe," he said, laying his cheek on top of her head.  
  
They stayed that way for a while, arms wrapped aroung each other, before Darien released her and looked down at her. "What's so special about that locket that you would anger a mugger?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena looked down at the locket, dangling on the torn ribbon of the bow of her school uniform. She ran her fingers across the top before meeting Darien's gaze. "It's a long story, too," she said softly.  
  
"Maybe we can trade stories sometimes," he replied, his eyes locked with her.  
  
"Darien, what were you going to say in the alley earlier?" Her eyes watched every movement in his face.  
  
He paused for a moment, deciding which path to choose. "I don't mean to confuse you, Serena. It's just that I when I am around you, I don't know what to do. You're so happy and loving and so cute when you're mad that I think I would die if I knew that I would never see you again. I don't know if what to hear this, but . . ."  
  
He was silenced as she put a finger against his lips. "I think I would die if I knew that I would never see you again, too. I thought you're teasing was a sign that you didn't care, or worse, that you hated me."  
  
"I could never hate you, Serena," he said earnestly. "I hope that we can become friends. Do you think that is possible?"  
  
Serena smiled. "Anything is possible, Darien," she quipped, drawing a smile from him. "I would love to be your friend, Darien."  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Truce," she answered, nodding.  
  
Darien gave his new friend one last hug, before he began to take her home. 


	4. Epilogue: Swapping Stories

A Rainy Day Afternoon  
  
Epilogue: Swapping Stories  
  
[All standard disclaimers apply.]  
  
  
  
Serena sighed, nestling closer to Darien as they watched a movie on his couch. The thriller, with its numerous plot twists and fake identities, had lost Serena's interest long ago. However, she was content to listen to Darien's breathing and heart beat as her head laid on his chest. The rhythmic sounds had lulled her into a peaceful trance.  
  
"You're pretty quiet tonight," Darien observed, running a hand through one of her long blonde ponytails. "Do you know who the murderer is yet?"  
  
"What? Oh, the movie." Serena blushed slightly, pulling out of trance. "No. Do you?"  
  
"I think I do," Darien replied, smiling down at her. "However, I don't think I could explain it to you, though."  
  
Serena sat up and glared. "I'm not stupid, Darien."  
  
Darien appeared surprised by the outburst. "I wasn't saying you're stupid, Serena. I can't explain who the murder is without going through the whole movie again. You didn't seem that interested in the movie in the first place."  
  
Serena softened. "I'm sorry," she said meekly, a blushing covering her cheeks. "It's just sometimes I feel that I'm not smart enough or pretty enough or good enough for you."  
  
"Oh, Serena," Darien said, pulling her to him and encasing her in a hug. "You are too good for me."  
  
Serena gazed up at him with questioning blue eyes. "What do you mean by that, Darien?"  
  
Darien sighed, once again running a hand through her blonde tresses. "It's a long story, Serena."  
  
Serena looked down at her transformation locket. She could recall vividly the day that a man had attacked her in the park for it. She smiled softly at the memory of Darien coming to her rescue, as he had so many times as Tuxedo Mask, she realized.  
  
However, she remembered the would-be mugger had known Darien and how shaken Darien had been after the encounter. 'How did that creep know Darien?' Serena wondered. There were so many things that she didn't know about his past. 'Had he been some sort of criminal? Not my Darien!'  
  
Darien was concerned by the angry face Serena now had. "Hey, are you all right?"  
  
Serena looked up to Darien's face, the man she loved but knew so little about. "Darien, who was the guy that attacked me in the park? The guy who wanted my locket?"  
  
Darien sighed, his expression pained. "I guess it's time to swap stories, huh, Meatball Head?" His tone was slightly bitter.  
  
"Darien, please, I need to know." She was sitting up, her eyes pleading for the truth.  
  
"You're right. You do," he said, running his thumb across one of her cheekbones. 'I hope she will understand,' he prayed.  
  
"The guy in the park is called Jazz. I don't know his real name or his age or anything like that. He is the leader of a gang of petty thieves that work the neighborhoods around the park."  
  
"Did you ever work for him?"  
  
"No. I did hang out with him and the gang after I had ran away from the orphanage. They took me in after I had proved that I could handle myself in a fight."  
  
"How old were you?" Serena's eyes were wide in amazement. She knew that Darien's parents had been killed when he was young in an accident, the same accident that he left him with no memories of his childhood. However, she had never known that he had been in an orphanage, let alone that he had run away from one.  
  
"I was twelve," Darien replied, an ironic smile on his face. "Old enough that I thought that I could take care of myself. Anyway, Jazz saw some promise in me and decided that I would make a great fighter. So, he took me aside and started training me.  
  
"Well, it didn't take me long to figure out just what kind of fighting that Jazz had in mind for me. I wanted no part of knife fighting, or any kind of fighting, for money. One night, about a week after they took me in, I left the gang and returned to the orphanage.  
  
"When I turned sixteen, I was released from the orphanage. I searched for some information about my family, but all I found was a lawyer who had a trust fund for me. He could tell me much about my family other than my father was a doctor."  
  
"Is that why you want to be a doctor, Darien? To follow in your father's footsteps?"  
  
"No, I had thought about becoming a doctor before I learned that about my father. But, it helps to explain a few things about me."  
  
Serena threw her arms around Darien, wishing that somehow that she could heal him somehow. "If I could take away your pain, I would," she whispered against his neck.  
  
Darien smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You have already taken away a lot of it, Serena."  
  
She pulled away slightly, her hands still behind his neck. "Really?"  
  
"I was miserable until I met you, Serena. Andrew is a great friend, but there are things that I can't tell him. But a lot of those things I can tell you, Serena. I feel that I can really open up to you."  
  
"Do you mean that, Darien?"  
  
His eyes never wavered from hers. "Every word of it. You are my best friend in this whole world, Serena." His eyes then took a mischievous twinkle. "And it helps that I am madly in love with you."  
  
Serena giggled, hugging him tightly once more. "I love you, too, Darien."  
  
The two sat for a long time, appreciating this time together. However, there were still some questions that Serena wanted Darien to answer.  
  
"Darien, how did you meet Andrew?"  
  
Darien laughed. "It's a long story, Meatball Head. Anyway, it's your turn. Just how did you encounter Luna and the Scouts?"  
  
"That's a rather lengthy story, Darien."  
  
"Well, we have all night." With a determined look, Darien grabbed the remote and turned the television off. Satisfied, he turned, giving Serena his complete attention. "So, just how did you meet all of your friends?" 


End file.
